capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Wang-Tang
Wang-Tang (ワンタン) is from the town of Tong-Ang, and is featured in the Power Stone games. He is age 19, weighs 123 pounds, measures 5'5". It should be noted that when Wang-Tang picks up an item he says "Lucky!" and during some of his win poses he cries "Immortal!", whereas the other characters in Power Stone speak Japanese. Wang-Tang's Power Fusion resembles (and were most likely inspired by) moves from a Super Saiyan of DragonBall Z. He is known as the Agile Dragon when in Power Change. Story 'Power Stone' A master martial artist from the town of Tong-Ang, Wang-Tang is following his teacher's advice and seeking Power Stones around the world. Always optimistic, Wang-Tang is second to none in Kung-fu skill. In his ending, Wang-Tang appears to have found the treasure he has been searching for. He returns to his Master and gives him the artifact: golden denchers. His Master scolds him, telling him to go back to his quest and reveals to the player that Wang-Tang's ultimate reward is achieving his "true strength" through the trials of his journey. 'Power Stone 2' While training in the mountains in the town of Tong-Ang, Wang-Tang is surprised by a huge shadow moving across the sky. It is a gigantic floating castle. "Maybe this is the final trial that my teacher was talking about?" When Wang-Tang enters the castle, he feels the sharp tension he expected. "Ok! I'm gonna finish my training!" Characteristics Wang-Tang's attacks look similar to Kung-Fu. His merit is outstanding agility, and his successive moves which don't allow opponents to catch their breath. He is also excellent at special actions such as wallclimbing. His main weaknesses are physical strength, and low defense. His Power Change meter is consumed very quickly, but he may be a high tier character. In Power Stone Collection, he unlocks the Twin Potion. Power Drives and Power Fusion * Ryuugadan or Dragon Fireball (Dragon Fang Bomb): Shoot energy blasts from his palm in a three combo. * Ryuu Taifuu (Dragon Typhoon): Spins unnaturally fast, creating a whirlwind, which sucks the opponent into it if close. It is similar to Ryu's Hurricane Kick from Street Fighter. Removed in Power Stone 2. * Dairyuudama (Big Dragon Ball) (Power Fusion) ): Creates a big ball of energy. Its size depends on how much of his Power Change meter is consumed. If the meter is full, the ball will be at its maximum size. It stays the same size in Power Stone 2. This is an obvious reference to Son Goku's Genki Dama. * Butenryuubu (Warrior Heaven's Dragon Dance) (Power Fusion) ): Launches at the opponent, attacking at different angles for a ten hit combo. This attack is different in Power Stone 2. The camera does not zoom in, it can attack more than one person, and a dragon of energy appears as the finishing move. Anime In the Japanese anime Wang-Tang was voiced by Megumi Ogata, while in the english dub he was voiced by Peter Oldring. In this incarnation, he is a cook in Wood Land. He trains at Manpuku temple, he does not travel with Edward Falcon and appears very inconsistently. In the anime's storyline, Falcon receives a package from his father that appears to be a normal rock along with a note telling him to travel to Wood Land. When he eventuallys pays a visit, he finds a tent where Wang-Tang is serving food. He decides to dine in and later on befriends him. Eventually, Wang-Tang realises that Falcon is an expert in beatboxing and decides to challenge him to a fight in order to test his martial arts skills against him. During their fight, the rock in which Falcon received as package reacts towards Wang-Tang and reveals itself to be the Wind Stone. It then Power Changes with Wang-Tang into Agile Dragon and eventually defeats Falcon while he was in Power Change as Red Tornado. Gallery Image:WangTang.png|''Power Stone'' Image:PowerStone2WangTang.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:WangTangRender.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:PS2WangTang.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:AgileDragon.png|''Power Stone 2'' Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters